The Battle of the Labyrinth
by believerofthegods
Summary: Percy leaves home when monsters attack. His goal is to reach Annabeth's house alive. Dare I say anymore? He gains new powers that match lord Poseidon's. Percabeth and other extra fluffy stuff. Story right now on hold. PLEASE read my new PJO, to be posted.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of the Labyrinth

The Battle of the Labyrinth

**Alright, this is my first fan fiction so please review! It is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story with Action, Suspense, and of course, some Percabeth on top. I wanted to order The Battle of the Labyrinth on Amazon, but it was a rip off!! They said the book would arrive on May 12 when it comes out on May 6 sobs. I killed the order! Buahahahah! Anyways, here is my first chapter... **The hellhound stood there, barring my entrance to freedom. In the distance behind me, I could hear the other monsters running towards me, their claws screeching against the pavement. Warily, I circled the hound. A low growl erupted from deep in its throat. I had seen enough dogs fight to know that he was about to jump me.

"Come on, you filthy, mangy mutt!" I muttered, never taking my eyes off him. I figured I had about 3 seconds until he snapped. Anaklusmos hung limply in my arm. My legs tensed. With a snarl, the hellhound leapt at me, claws slashing, but I wasn't there. It landed where I had been a second before as I jumped onto its head. I ran on its back and landed neatly behind it, giving it a well placed kick in the rear end for good measure. Sprinting now, I dived around a corner, my shoes slapping softly against the pavement. An enraged roar told me the other monsters had caught up to their buddy. Now they all would be after me.

"Damn!" I muttered, and poured on the speed. Then, the worst possible thing happened. I ducked into an alley, and it was a dead end. Just my luck, I thought, shaking my head. Cursing, I hid behind some trash cans, hoping they would mask my scent, and put on Annabeth's magic Yankees cap, which had arrived along with a note reading; Dear Percy,

I'm sorry your gift arrived late. I hope you're doing okay, I miss you so much. Remember, if you need help, just come to our house in San Francisco. I'll see you in two months! Happy 15th Birthday!

Love, Annabeth

Under the note were an address and a picture of Annabeth, smiling at a camera, the sweet smile I loved so much on her face, and her grey eyes and her beautiful golden hair. If I ever reached her house alive, I would have to tell her my feelings for her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo, and looked at it. So many things had happened since Chiron told me I would be developing greater powers as I neared 16. I had taken the chariot of Damnation here, but before I reached Annabeth's house, the 3 sisters pushed me out because there were monsters following us. That was the whole reason I came here, to get away from monsters. Camp Half Blood wasn't safe anymore, and Annabeth had some scheme to keep the monsters out. Now here I was, so close to my destination, but so far. Then, the monsters rushed into view and stopped at the mouth of the alley. Freaking cowards! One of the hellhounds barked an order and the Hydra slithered off. All the other monsters ran in the opposite direction. I allowed myself a sigh of relief, then peeked out of the alley. What I saw made my blood turn to ice. I had led the monsters to Annabeth!

"No, No, NO!!" I yelled, banging my fist against the concrete. Oh my gods! I thought. What am I going to do? Of course, I already knew the answer. I had noticed a small fountain as I was running. If I could get the monsters to chase me away from Annabeth…I reacted before I gave myself time to think, because then I would never go out there. I sprinted out of the alley, and called to the monsters.

"If looks could kill, I wouldn't wanna be close to you!" That was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life, and that was saying something. Without looking back, I ran in the general direction where I had seen the fountain. A lion (the Neman Lion to be exact) leaped over me, scratching at my unprotected back. Without breaking pace, I did a quick spin and sliced upward with Riptide.

"No time to get that spoil of war." I muttered as the lion exploded. Coming across a courtyard towards the fountain, I stabbed through a Hydra, and then rolled to avoid a spew of acid. MMMM Monster Donuts I thought. I willed the water to take on a slender need like shape, and froze the needles, hurling them at the monsters. The Hydra was frozen and all the other monsters were dead. Or so I thought, because then, the razor sharp tail of a Scythian Dracaenae pierced all the way through my stomach.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!" I yelled and hurled Riptide through its chest. The pain was so unbearable that I couldn't stand. The water wouldn't heal the wound, it was too great. With the last of my strength, I summoned the water to carry me to Annabeth's house. I was so close…My vision was blurry, I had lost a lot of blood. I could only last a few more minutes…Then I was at the door, the one I remembered from the previous year. I banged Riptide's hilt against the door hoping someone would hear me. When the door opened, I collapsed into the persons arms.

"Percy!!" I heard Annabeth's voice. "What happened?"

"Monsters, Camp, Not safe!" I managed to croak out. Then I started coughing up blood. I closed my eyes, and then I drifted.

**I know, I know. It's a cliffhanger. No flames! Please review! More Percabeth next chapter! I will write more soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everybody, here is the next chapter as promised

**Alright everybody, here is the next chapter as promised. If you look at my bio, I will tell you the next time a chapter comes out. Usually 2 chapters will come out in a week, 1 on Saturday, and 1 on Sunday. Also, thanks to believeinthegods, Jairo1, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, SethKing, SeaweedBrain314, idestroyuall, and NightShade123 for their awesome reviews. If Athena finds out Percy loves Annabeth, then she might kill Percy! This is a BAD thing!! With that in mind, read on…**

I woke with a cool hand pressed against my forehead. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Annabeth's face. She was holding a half empty cup of Nectar of Ambrosia to my lips. I drank greedily, (brownies do that to me) and passed the cup back to her.

"Hey." I said, smiling at her. She looked at me for a long moment, and laughed. Then, her face turned serious again.

"You'll never do that again! You almost died Percy!" I grinned.

"You sound like my mom." She smiled, quickly wiping away some tears that had snuck out from the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, I realized how close our faces were.

"I missed you, Annabeth." I said and pulled her down into a hug. When we broke apart, Annabeth said

"Don't ever do that to me again." She leaned forward, and started to close her eyes. I sat up too, and leaned forward, smiling at her. Our lips were just about to touch when Annabeth's dad walked into the room.

"Hey, you guys need to get going now! More monsters are on the way and…" his voice trailed off as we jumped apart, cheeks red.

"Um sorry." He said looking almost as embarrassed as us. "Do you want me to leave?" Annabeth wet her lips.

"Actually, dad, we need to go to mount Olympus. The gods have called a meeting."

"Okay." He said, and quickly left the room. An awkward silence fell upon us, as we glanced at each other out of the corners of our eyes. To my disappointment, the moment was over.

"I'dbettergetpacked." She said quickly, almost incoherently, and walked stiffly out of the room, cheeks still burning.

About an hour later, we were driving towards D.C. I didn't say anything, Iwasn't in the mood for conversation. No, I was trying to reconnect my jumbled thoughts and was coming up with squat. I liked Annabeth, but did she like me? Everytime I glanced at her in the back seat, (I was driving, heheheh) she would glare at me and then turn her head like a stubborn baby. I must have done something to her. I racked my brain for what it was. Zilch. On that happy thought, I directed my attention on the bridge we were about to cross. The police would search us, and I expected monsters somewhere in that process. Also the freaking officers would want to know how I got the tiny scar on my stomach where it hadn't been healed yet by the Nectar of Ambrosia. Oh, yeah. Also to add to the list, I was only 15. I couldn't legally drive. Thank goodness to manipulation of the mist. I unrolled my window, pulled to a stop, and snapped my fingers.

"You have already searched our car. I am a legal adult. When you get home today, you will have had a boring day and will have a newfound interest in jelly donuts." The officer stepped back and waved us on. Then another officer stepped in front of us. My scalp tingled, this was a monster. I gripped Riptide hard in my pocket. I spoke to Annabeth in Greek, asking for a plan. She shrugged, and pointed to the water on either side of the bridge. Whoa. Still using the silent treatment in a dangerous situation. She would hold a nasty grudge. I gave a curt nod and unrolled the window again.

"Hello, officer." I said, trying to act polite and inconspicuous, neither of which comes naturally to me. He glared at me, his eye boring a hole in my head. Busted. Wait-eye?

"Cyclopes!" I yelled, as he grabbed my neck in a death grip. Then Annabeth's knife hurtled through the air, and embedded itself in his arm. The Cyclopes roared as he took both hands away from my throat and inspected the gash. He then threw the knife into the lake. I saw an opening. I slammed the car door into his knees, and jumped out as he fell down.

"Distract him for a minute!" I yelled to Annabeth over my shoulder as I dived into the water.

The first thought I had was to kill the Cyclopes, (NO FREAKING DUH) but in a way that every monster would think I was powerful and stay mostly out of my way. I commanded all the water on the opposite side of the bridge to rise and pile up on top of each other. I now had an icy cold water spout, which I directed towards the Cyclopes. Wisely, Annabeth jumped into the water by me as the spout thundered towards the Cyclopes. As soon as the spout touched down on the bridge, it crumpled like paper, and the Cyclopes got drilled into the ground, as the bridge collapsed on itself. I allowed all the water to drain back into the right side of the bay, and allowed myself a small, but hopeful smile. To add to the very disturbing things that happened today, an eagle, the symbol of Zeus's power, materialized in front of us in a golden flash of light.

"By the gods order," the eagle began, "You shall travel with me to mount Olympus. Annabeth and I glance at each other, and nodded. Everything turned gold as we traveled, wisps of golden mist flew by us as we went. There was also a clear, high, musical note that kept ringing on forever. But then, the gold faded and we found ourselves on mount Olympus, with twelve chairs, all filled. The winter solstice, that was it. The winter solstice had begun.

**That was an okay chapter. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Percy fans, this chapter will be from Annabeth's POV

**Sorry Percy fans, this chapter will be from Annabeth's POV. For meiscool2, I can't write a chapter every five minutes (even though I appreciate the enthusiasm) but will write at least 2 chapters a week. Usually posted chapters take an hour to appear. On the first day, I got over 120 hits! 20 minutes after the second chapter was posted, I already had 22 hits. I'm now over 360 hits, but I need more reviews! Compliments, criticism, ideas, anything! I need to know people really like this story. **

**Send me a P.M. if you have any questions and check my bio for when I post new chapters. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and do not wish to. I would mess something up and everyone would hate Me.sobs**

I glanced over at Percy. If he hadn't figured it out already, we were at the winter solstice. I looked around at all the gods; Apollo gave me a wink, Artemis smiled at me, Aphrodite gave me a mischievous grin –yikes-, and then my eyes fell on my mother. She smiled with her eyes and gave me a quick nod before turning her disapproving gaze on Percy. He stared defiantly at her unflinchingly for a long moment then turned and glared at Ares, who was half out of his throne, his hand resting on his knife as he clenched his fist in anticipation. I then glanced at Poseidon who was staring intently at Percy, and rested my gaze on Zeus. He tapped his master bolt against his throne which crackled with power. His electric blue eyes stared into mine, but I looked down. Nothing was more intimidating than a 15 foot tall god.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Let the solstice commence!" he said in his powerful voice.

Everyone started talking at once, and I remembered Percy telling me that the gods didn't get along well.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered, as a lightning bolt shot from his staff. "We shall let Poseidon speak first because he has the biggest problem to report."

Poseidon cleared his throat (man, the gods liked doing that) and began. "We are on the brink of war. Kronos is rising, creatures of the gods are joining his side. Talos, Arachne, Echidna… powerful beings that could destroy our heroes easily."

Everyone (once again) started murmuring among themselves, trying to find out how to react to this new piece of news. I glanced at Percy, and took in how he was reacting to this. If I hadn't known him so long, I would never see the slight tightening of his jaw, his stiff, ridgid form, and his deep sea green eyes flash in the light.

"We need a powerful ally." Poseidon continued. "We have the naiads and other spirits, but they are nothing compared to Kronos's army. We all must take a gamble, for this ally could be our savior or our downfall. And he is here now, in this room. Perseus Jackson."

All eyes turned to Percy, as he did a slow 360, staring down all the eyes, holding mine for the briefest second before moving back to Poseidon's.

He cleared his throat. "I would say that I would protect the gods to the end, but nobody would believe me. I'm going to leave it at 'I'll do my best'."

He turned briskly and walked out of the room. Zeus looked at all the campers and satyrs.

"All heroes are dismissed."

The asterisk thingy

As I waded through a crowd of Satyrs, I glanced at Athena. Her gaze said 'I don't have to tell you again. You must find your own path'. I nodded and walked off towards the private apartments that had been constructed for our stay because of the camp borders failing.

I sat in my room and though about all the things that had happened the past few days. Finding Percy lying on our doormat half dead, almost kissing him, and Athena's advice. For once, I didn't have a plan. Every time I looked into his beautiful deep green eyes, I wanted to give in. Watching him recover, looking so handsome, and making me feel at ease when he was there. Everyone said he was dangerous, but that was just talk. However, a small and increasingly annoying part of my brain kept saying I could never be happy with both him and Athena. I wished he would visit me, because there was no way I was going to go see him. It was no fair! I stared crying, tears falling onto my lap. How pathetic of me. But how much I wanted to run to him and make everything right. What was I doing? I was crying over a stupid boy! I need to concentrate, but knew it was no us.

I sat there crying, until my vision faltered, and I happily embraced the darkness where the love and pain were gone.

Percy's POV

I ran to my room, cheeks flaming, breathing heavily. It was so unfair. I was just a kid. What could I do to save the gods? I remembered my fatal flaw, how I would let the gods die if it meant I could save a friend.

"Argh!" I yelled, uncapping Riptide. The celestial bronze blade gleamed in the dim light. I rotated it slowly, as each edge caught the light. 'Your sword will fail you in your most desperate moment.' At the thought of Ares, my gut clenched and I bit down on my lip so hard that blood ran down my chin. Annabeth. I wondered is she was thinking about me. She was so beautiful, so stunning, so cut off by the many obstacle between us. I wondered if the obstacles would ever fade, if it could be us, happy, together. I loved her so much. I wished I could express that to her. Then my door flew open.

"We're under attack!" a demigod yelled into my room. "To arms!"

I gripped Riptide so hard my knuckles turned white. Whoever the enemy was, they would taste the bitterness of my sword for endangering my favorite place in the world. What now, kid? I asked myself.

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Percy was just getting settled when he rushed off again. Sorry, there will be less action and a slower pace starting in chapter 5. In chapter 5… well, you'll love it (if you like Percabeth, that is). Please no flames! Chapter 4 might not come out tomorrow because it is really long. Sorry!!sobs **


	4. Please read this! NOW!

This is a VERY important message

**This is a ****VERY**** important message. The battle of the labyrinth book comes out soon and I want to know if everyone would still like to read my story after reading the book. (Please say yes) If you want me to continue, send me a P.M., or a review saying so. I would write a story about book 5, but I like where this story is going. Thanks for reading this!**

**-believerofthegods**


	5. Chapter 4

At last, the long awaited new chapter for my botl story

**At last, the long awaited new chapter for my botl story. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner; I was really busy with other stories and events going on in my life. Thank you to everyone sticking with me for the almost 2 months since I updated and the next chapter will come ****much**** sooner. A shout out to all the people with me from the beginning, Seaweed brain, (not using numbers, sorry) meiscool, thegodsarealive, and everyone else. Special thanks to sethking, I know it's really hard to impress you, thanks, and believeinthgods for complimenting my ideas. This chapter is from mixed POVs but starts with Annabeth. I know you must think this is all really boring, so chapter 4 combined is officially up.**

I woke with a start, a foreboding feeling in the air. I quickly dressed and made sure all my weapons were in place. A girl can never be too careful.

Obviously, I had snapped out of my crying session from the previous night. The feeling grew stronger as I walked down the hallways, balls of greek fire throwing reflections off the walls. Now, not to be superstitious, but the light made everything seem more ominous. A few wood nymphs scuttled past me, looks of absolute terror etched across their delicate features. No sign of any demigods. Something was definitely wrong.

I snagged a frightened satyr by the arm and asked him where everyone was.

He stared at me with big eyes. "Didn't you know? An army attacked us. Led by the traitor Luke Castellan." He glanced at his feet and looked back at me. "Hey, you know…"

But I was already gone.

End of Part one

Percy

Army. Think you know the term? Well, you don't.

Unless you can picture 10 Cyclopes thundering towards you at full speed.

Not to mention 2 Hellhounds, and 15 demigods. Nico was one of the 15.

Not much of an army, you think? Picture 30 demigods trying to hold them off. Or rather, don't.

The monsters were going through the camp barrier, seemingly unaffected.

Right then, I really wished we had Thalia there. A daughter of Zeus would help us incinerate them from a safe distance.

I was in the second row, behind the Ares cabin. With me were the children of Athena and the children of Apollo behind us. The Hephaestus children had added some gadgets to the border patrol, like a deep pit. Like that would help. The Cyclopes would just climb out. This was going to be an all out street fight. Nothing could help us.

**What? The chapter's first part is already over? I kept you waiting so long only for this short thing? SSSOOO sorry the next part + more comes out Saturday. Sorry!**


End file.
